


Middle Sibling For Life

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Nightmares aren’t easy to deal with no matter how old you are.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Middle Sibling For Life

Well, Donnie was sure it was hard for each of his brothers. After all, any textbook can tell you boys under the age of eleven have a ton of energy and don’t’ like to sit still for too long. So in the large room he and his brothers shared, he was used to hearing his brothers toss and turn. Every once in a while, giggling as they shared secrets long into the night when sleep eluded them.

For Donnie though, every night he’d wiggle his toes in irritation. Anytime he’d try and empty his brain of his numerous thoughts, another one would take its place, a burning question his brain was determined to answer there and now.

There was a gasp to his right, bringing his mind back to reality. Which was fine anyway, he was sick of trying to figure out ‘exactly’ how long ago Star Wars should of happened, instead he sat up and pulled on his glasses. Looking around their bedroom, Mikey was in the bed farthest from him but sleeping soundly, Raph was drowned in a bed full of teddy bears (one of which he was chewing on in his sleep) so that meant the noise came from the only other occupant in the room. The one whose bed was directly by his.

Donnie climbed out of bed hurried to Leo’s bedside, all with the stealth one wouldn’t except from a eight year old. Except this wasn’t’ the first time he had to get out of bed without waking his brothers. Like last time, Leo was sleeping on his stomach, his forehead burrowed in a frown (almost similar to the one Raph would make when he was trying to spell his brothers names). His gaped teeth grinding softly as he let out another gasp. Donnie knelt down, pulling Leo’s hand free from under his pillow, holding it to his cheek as he rubbed Leos’ shell,” Ssshhh.” He whispered to his immediate brother

Dark watery eyes shot open with one more gasp, before if he had woken alone he would of fallen out of bed and scared everyone. Frantic, unsure of where he was and what was going on till he’d calm down

That was before though

Now, when he woke up, tears in his eyes and a racing heart he was looking directly into Donnie’s eyes. His calmness oozing out of him like a intoxicating fog. But a moment later his eyes refilled with tears, “I-I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Its ok Leo” Donnie held Leos’ hand to his cheek, more because he was tired of holding his head up. It was super late after all, “How are you feeling? I can get you water if you want.”

Leo shook his head, burying his face into his pillow, “I’m so stupid. I-I know they’re just bad dreams.”

Doesn’t mean they’re not scary. Do you want me to stay over here with you?”

It wasn’t surprising when Leo nodded frantically, scooting over. Donnie reached over and pulled his pillow free of his bed before climbing up. Ouch! He almost forgot Leo didn’t sleep with socks and therefore his feet were always freezing. But Leo was already pulling his blanket over the two of them.Donnie shifted to get comfortable before holding his hand up again, “middle siblings forever?”

Leo looked him in the eyes. Donnie never knew what Leos’ nightmares were about, but before Donnie would notice them Leo would wake up the whole lair crying in fear until their father got to him and calmed him down. Ever since Donnie started helping him in his sleep, his nightmares didn’t recur as often. IT usually interrupted his sleep cycle, which he was not a fan of, but when Leo smiled back and took his hand with a , “Middle Siblings forever” he remembered everything Leo did for him.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

“CHILLI SPAGHETTI AND CHEESE!!!’ Donnie shouted six years later, stomping on a flaming bowl of ice cream, he dove across the room and grabbed one of his fire extinguishers. But upon squeezing the lever realized it was empty. With another angry shout he went through about three more extinguishers before he found one. There was barely enough foam in it to over the bowl but it was enough. With a frustrated sigh, he tossed the extinguishers into his recycling bin he’d have to remember to get more of those before his next experiment.

And he’d have to give up on his ‘warm ice cream’ experiment.

Donnie sighed and clapped his hands together, “Sheldon, hazard waste disposal please.”

With its usual grown, his robotic drone launched from its spot, “As you wish, Donnie.” With more sarcasm then he thought a robot was capable of. With a stretch his tired body reminded him that he was up far later then he should have been. Figured, he had actually wanted to go to bed early tonight to make up for his lack of sleep he’d been having. He was tempted to go to bed right then and there his stomach reminded him of the leftover pizza waiting for him in the kitchen. “Pizza you win again.” He said while cursing himself. He walked out of his room with another stretch, more to feel the pleasure of stretching his muscles, as he walked past Leo’s room a small noise reached him. So settle he wasn’t sure he had heard it, but recognizable enough he had frozen in his steps.

While he respected his brothers privacy, he immediately ducked through Leo’s curtain. His brother was sound asleep, except his body was alive, twisting around in his sheets as he gasped wildly, his arm came up and banged on his nightstand,. “Leo!” He whispered loudly as he knelt down, “Leo its ok its-“

-“A hand flew up, barely giving Donnie a second before he had to duck. He grabbed it and held it tightly in his, more so to keep it from becoming a weapon again, his free hand grabbing Leo by the shell and giving him a hard shake, “LEO.”

His brother with a loud gasp, flying up into a sitting position in a half muffled scream. Donnie had almost considered backing up except that he realized Leos’ eyes were still closed. Without hesitation he sat up on Leo’s bed releasing his hand only to wrap his arms tightly around his brother.

Leo went rigid for a moment, enough for Donnie to consider he had made a mistake. He could feel Loe’s panicked breaths slow down, it almost seemed like his brother was still asleep until a soft, “Donnie?”” escaped him.

Donnie pulled way, looking his brother in his face. Leo was paler then he had ever seen him, even the red stripes on his face were paler. His brow drowned in sweat looking as though he had fought a million battles in a single night, “I’m here Leo its ok.”

I-I.” It wasn’t unusual for Leo to be this disoriented after a nightmare. The red slider looked around the room for a moment before matching his gaze. Now the panic had subsided, and only shame remained, “I’m sorry I didn’t –

“No, no apologizing. Not ever. Got it?”

His brother nodded, before closing his eyes. Donnie thought he was about to fall asleep again, before Leo slumped his forehead down onto his shoulder. A moment later his brother began to cry softly, squeezing his hand for all its worth as his whole body trembled.

It no longer mattered that Donnie was tired, or that he was still hungry. He wrapped his free arm around Leo’s shoulders and held him tightly, resting his cheek on his brothers scalp. He remembered all the times his brother had let him cry when the world overwhelmed him. And it was in moments like this he was able to return the favor.

He’d do anything for his favorite middle sibling

**Author's Note:**

> I have this other head cannon that Leo has panic disorder/ anxiety, yeah I can’t stopNever thought I would say this but if you decided to comment or like, i’d appreciate it but don’t feel obligated im taking baby steps here people


End file.
